


The Lunatic's Achievement

by shotaboy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotaboy/pseuds/shotaboy





	The Lunatic's Achievement

Add was in his research lab after a night of studying Eve and her Nasod assistants.  
"They're so perfect... " he said to himself   
That's all he could think about. Eve, Oberon, Ophelia, and Ferdinand. They were so beautiful, he couldn't imagine how beautiful their codes were.

After seeing how much power Eve and her assistants had, he finally realized what hit problem was; he needed more power.

He got to research right away, working the time away. He worked and worked until he's found the perfect way of powering up his dynamos.   
He became the Lunatic Psyker.


End file.
